venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Otto Aquarius
Otto Aquarius (also known as the "Lost Son of Atlantis") is a minor recurring character on The Venture Bros. Character History Otto Aquarius is a half-Atlantean and a former member of the original Team Venture. He was one of Jonas Venture Sr.'s close friends and allies. Otto, unlike his more questionable teammates, is actually a kind individual who prefers peaceful solutions over violence. According to The Action Man, Otto was conceived when a drunken sailor impregnated his "mer-mom", although whether this is true or The Action Man was just being rude remains uncertain. At an unknown point, he became friends with Jonas Venture Sr. and joined Team Venture. He would take part in multiple adventures where he would aid his team by infiltrating villainous headquarters via waterways and then acting as a distraction to keep the villains busy. Otto continued to serve with Team Venture for many years but unlike his fellow teammates he never took part in any of the torment that they inflicted on Rusty. He later retired along with the rest of the team after Jonas died from an unknown cause and Otto would spend his retirement as an active Jehovah's Witness missionary going door to door spreading the word of his faith. Season 1 Otto Aquarius along with the rest of the original Team Venture was summoned by Hank and Dean Venture to save the kidnapped Rusty Venture from the mad scientist Mike Sorayama.''Past Tense'' In the end Rusty and Brock managed to escape by themselves, but Brock in a blind rage beat the daylights out of the original Team Venture. Luckily Otto and the others managed to survive with only a few injuries and broken bones. Season 3 Otto appeared with the original Team Venture on Spider-Skull Island for the Grand Opening of the Jonas Venture Jr. Museum of Jonas Venture.''Now Museum-Now You Don't'' Personality Otto unlike his peers is actually a very kind and considerate individual and even when he was an active member of Team Venture, he was never seen engaging in violent acts, usually acting as a spy, infiltrator or diversion for the team. After his retirement, he became an active Jehovah's WitnessReligious affiliation revealed in the episode card before the deleted scenes for ''Past Tense'' on the Season 1 DVD and a strict pacifist who refused to get involved in violent situations and appears to hyperventilate when exposed to them. He leads a group of young witnesses which he appears to care about dearly and unlike the other members of Team Venture it appears that he never showed signs of being antagonistic to Rusty and seems to be the most level-headed of his team alongside Paul Entmann, having rarely shown any unnecessarily hostile or arrogant behavior. As a counterpoint to his general benevolent nature, Otto voiced in the deleted scenes of ''Past Tense'' a disgust and general refusal to associate with "sodomites" (Colonel Gentleman), "idolators" (Kano), and "murderers" (The Action Man), having principally answered The Action Man's call for help to witness to them. However, by the time of ''Now Museum-Now You Don't'', this refusal of association seems to have been relaxed, as he is seen with the other original Team Venture in signing autographs. Abilities Otto has the ability to breathe underwater and can telepathically communicate with sea life due to his Atlantean heritage. He is also a very capable swimmer. It appears that his main skill among Team Venture was infiltration and diversion. His Atlantean heritage also grants him a longer lifespan as shown with the fact that he still looks young and healthy in comparison to his teammates who have become old and frail. Episode Appearances Season 1 *''Past Tense'' *''A Very Venture Christmas'' Season 3 *''Now Museum-Now You Don't'' Trivia *Otto Aquarius is an obvious reference to aquatic superheroes, such as Marvel Comics' Namor the Sub-Mariner and DC Comics' Aquaman. **This is evident by his half-Atlantean nature (like Namor) and his ability to communicate with fish (like Aquaman). *Otto also bears a slight physical resemblance to the aquatic supervillain Mr. Fish, a minor enemy of Marvel Comics' Luke Cage in the 1970s. References Category:Characters category:Former Superheroes Category:Male Characters Category:Original Team Venture Category:The Venture Bros. characters Category:Voiced By T. Ryder Smith